


find a heart and catch your breath

by kimaracretak



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/pseuds/kimaracretak
Summary: On history, stories, and moving forward.





	find a heart and catch your breath

**Author's Note:**

> My body falls off the side of her bed  
> And now I know what love feels like  
> Don't let me turn into pain  
> All of this is loveliness  
> — 'Soft Universe', Aurora
> 
> 100ish words of an age-difference pairing

"Why don't you ever tell me stories, Ana?"

Ana looked up curiously, fingers pausing in their task of re-braiding her hair as she catches Hana's gaze in the small mirror. She's sprawled nude on her back amidst Ana's sheets, skin still rosy in the aftermath of their lovemaking.

"I tell you plenty of stories." Stories of the future, usually, stories about the life they'll build once the war has no more need of them. Sometimes she'll tell older stories, fairytales from her home that she hadn't told since Fareeha deemed herself too old to believe in but that Hana had never heard.

"Not really," Hana says. "Not about you. About Overwatch, before."

Ana forces a smile as she abandons her braiding to return to the bed, sitting down next to Hana and gently stroking her cheek. "It's easy enough to find out what happened during the Crisis. What we have now, what we're building is - it's better, no?"

Hana sighs. "It is," she agrees, and leans up to kiss Ana, a silent promise that she wouldn't trade what they had now for anything. "But that's not why I want to hear them."

Ana pulls her closer until the girl is curled up in her lap, cheek pressed against Ana's collarbone. "Why, then?"

"Because," Hana's voice is small in a way that reminds Ana just how young she is, "I like remembering that I can fight like this - like you - and still grow old."

Ana presses her lips to the top of Hana's head and feels her empty eye socket twitch with the memory of crying.


End file.
